Those Rainy Days
by LunaAzul788
Summary: How could something cold and wet ever be so fun, beautiful and enticing? Three particular Smash girls find out. A Super Smash Bros. one-shot.


**Those Rainy Days**

By LunaAzul788

_Summary:_

How could something cold and wet ever be so fun, beautiful and enticing? Three particular Smash girls find out.

A Super Smash Bros. one-shot.

* * *

Thick and dark gray clouds hovered over the quaint beloved town called Smashville. The heavy rain poured down harshly, drenching the streets, landscapes, small and big establishments; with the marvelous Smash Mansion being no exception. 

"Looks like a storm's a-coming," a blonde woman in a tight sky blue outfit says to herself. Samus did never hate or like the rain. She felt as if it was just an inevitable force of nature that comes and goes. But this rain seemed heavier and stronger than the previous rain showers they experienced. 

Slowly she goes over to the small balcony of her room. Looking up towards the sky, she saw dark angry gray clouds. No lighting… No thunder… just the endless pouring rain. Small wet drops kissed her face as she closed her eyes ever so slowly… immersing herself in her cold moist environment. After the many aggressions of life as a space bounty hunter, she seemed to have finally found a moment of tranquility – a moment she did embraced.

…

Somewhere over the sheltered areas of mansion gardens stood the young Hylian princess. Earlier that day, Princess Zelda walked about on the gardens simply to be as one with nature. There she released any feelings of stress or pressure. She appeared to be enjoying herself, until the heavy rains poured. 

Princess Zelda sharply gazed through the garden. It appeared beautiful albeit it was raining. The sight of the fresh wet grass and variance of flowers elated her. Everything before her maintained peaceful and subtle. 

After a few instances of standing in the middle of the covered garden sheath, she strangely felt lured to walk out to the rain. She took a few steps out from the shelter, unto the wet grounds and into open rain. She did not care if her dress would dampen or if her hair would turn soggy. Then out of the blue, a rush of excitement ran through her veins. She danced and twirled about under the pouring rain. She laughed to herself and continued her play. She has not felt this much freedom and exhilaration ever since she was titled as the ruler of Hyrule for it seemed improper. This moment was too good to be true.

…

Samus heard a young woman's laughter. She traced her vision to the source of the sound and immediately spotted the dancing Princess Zelda. "What on earth is she doing?" Samus told herself. Curious, she went out of her room and to the gardens where the Hylian princess skipped and twirled about.

…

Not far out was the pink clad princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Held on her white gloved hands was a romance novel that seemed to capture the Princess' interest. Princess Peach loved the idea of reading while the rain poured. It widened her a sense of imagination and peace-of-mind. 

Just before she reached for her cup of tea placed on the walnut coffee table across her, she sees Samus walking towards the back garden door. "Hello Samus," she says with her signature sweet smile. "Where are you heading off to in such a dreadful weather?" Samus looked back the princess in pink before replying, "I think Zelda has been doing drugs, or is possessed, or something." 

Peach gave her a look of confusion before she stood up and walked towards her friend. "What do you mean? You know Zelda would never do that!" she exclaimed. Samus then pointed out through the crystal clear glass garden door. "See for yourself." 

Extremely damped from the cold wet rain was an overjoyed dancing Princess Zelda. "Oh goodness," Peach says as she worriedly gestured her gloved hand towards her soft pink lips. "Shall I call Link? What has happened to our dear Zelda?" Samus shook her head. "Let's find out ourselves," she plainly said. "The gloomy weather must have gotten onto her." 

The two blonde girls stepped out of the glass door and stood on the escalated porch. "Zelda!" they called out in unison. The princess of Hyrule stopped her dancing and looked over to where her two friends stood. "Hello there girls! I was just enjoying a nice waltz under the rain. Come join me!" she offered. 

Peach and Samus eyed each other. "Is she serious?" Samus whispered. Princess Peach did not reply yet looked over to the gleeful dancing Zelda. She did want to try and play out in the cold rain. "I never got to try this ever. It did not seem proper," she thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt her backbone straighten up and her bright blue eyes twinkled with wonder. "But I don't care now!" she cried out. "Zelda! I'm coming!" 

Now two young beautiful princesses danced merrily in the cold rain, their cheerful laughter and giggles inviting the bounty hunter to go join them. "Samus! Please come with us," Peach requested. Samus furrowed her eyebrows. "Really now?! How is this _ever_ a source of joy?" she screeched out. The two princesses slowly stopped their dancing and looked over at the bounty hunter. 

"I mean… you're just gonna get cold and wet. Then you'll catch a cold and become sick," Samus continued. "This is just… I mean… what is wrong with you guys?!" she stammered. After what seemed like an awkward pause, Peach peered over at Zelda who gave her a knowing look. Zelda reassured Peach that she was thinking of the same idea and replied with a small nod. The two young princesses then walked over to Samus. 

Samus had no clue of what the two other girls had in mind. However, she did not flinch nor fight back when they took her by the arms and gently led her to the open. The heavy pouring rain seemed to moderate, encouraging Samus to come out and play as well. 

Closing her eyes as she felt the pitter patter of the many raindrops on her head, Samus smiled a small but genuine smile. "This is…" she softly said. "Nice." 

Not for long, all three girls as if like little children, gaily and enthusiastically played about and danced in the rain.

* * *

**Do not you just love rainy days? Though many find it to be an awfully gloomy weather, there are a lot of great things that occur during the rainfall. Well for one, playing in the puddles even as a seventeen year old brings about great childhood memories. Please do rate and review! Thank you ever so much! **


End file.
